Watcher Of The Sky
by XxXChiharu-Chan-1000-SpringsXx
Summary: Ah, the honorable code of the Nova: Give one's life for the world. Pah. This world spins on a cycle of life and death. Not everyone in this world is worth dying for. But orders are orders. Yuka never really liked Caption Yammamoto.
1. So, to say, teacher?

I do not own anything from Bleach. I do however, own Airika Yominochi. Oh…I don't own Say, by John Mayor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Take out of your wasted honor. Every little past frustration, take all of your so-called problems, better put them in quotations.

Say what you need to say. (8x)

Walkin' like a one-man army, fightin' with the shadows in your head. Livin' out the same old moment, knowing you'd be better off instead if you could only,

Say what you need to say (8x)

Have no fear for given in. Have no fear for getting older. You better know that in the end it's better to say to much that to never say again.

Even if your hands are shaking and your faith is broken, Even as the eyes are closing, do it with a heart wide open. Why?

Say what you need to say (8x)

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It was a murder…_

_It was a murder…_

A young girl dropped her brown grocery bag on the cold floor. All of the assortments of food products lay still on the ground. Her eye's widened as she watched an apple roll towards her mother's body. Blood was splashed everywhere. The young girl's first reaction was to run towards her mother's side.

"Mom stop kidding your self. I know you are not dead. Anyway, I went out and bought some snacks for you …just like I promised!"

The only response she got was blood spewing from her mother's neck.

"Mother," the girl's voice cracked. The young girl began to panic. What will happen if her mother was dead? No, she would not be dead. She could not be dead. She had just got back from a mission! Drops of perspiration began to slide down her face. She placed her hand on the handle of her zanpackuto.

"Who did this to you?!" The girl demanded. "I swear I'll slice'em in two!"

The breath taking silence took a hold of the girl's emotions. She began to break down instantly. She unsheathed her zanpackuto. What would happen if her mother were truly dead? She had nothing else to live for. She had no father. Who would fill the void left in her empty heart? She pointed her zanpackuto at her mother's neck.

"Lilyan please---help me!" She cried. She pleaded. The girl had never spoken her zanpackuto's name before.

A heavenly sprit appeared behind the girl. The sprit was defiantly a woman, judging by her long swaying blonde hair which by the way, had blue on the tips. She wore a purple kimono and bearded a pair of wings.

"So you've managed to call my name. And at a young age at that too"

Tears began to roll down the girl's cheeks like mad. "Please…save Yuka…save my mom!"

Lilyan nodded her head. She looked at Yuka's tattered body. Who ever did this to Yuka was indeed a mad man.

"I can't guarantee you that she will live."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The bitter depth of mourning is when self awareness counts, on a tide of retrospection the Ebb of flow and pain will mount."

The young girl blossomed into an elegant young woman. She was the spiting image of her mother. Well, almost the same. She had long brown hair with light brown highlights, and had a perfect body figure. She became a teacher at a local high school. Her voice floated throughout the classroom as she walked through the isles of desks, reading forms a piece of paper. She wore a pair of glasses, which would always slide off her face from time to time. She did not really need glasses.

"A look into the chasm of your suddenly empty soul, brings forth a timid question of weather your now unwhole."

The woman scanned her classroom. Dead. Everyone. No one was even paying attention to her haiku. How else was she suppose to introduce herself as a new Language Arts teacher? The old Language arts teacher was in a little accident. Alternatively, so the principle of the school says. The woman knew what truly happened to him. He was turned into a hollow. She had to wake up in the early hours of the day to slay the horrid beast. Of course, she knew the kids at the high school could not go UN teached, so she decided it would be best if she took his job.

The woman grunted, then stomped her foot unto the ground. The impact she put into the stomp made an ear splitting noise. She caught everyone's attention. She looked at all of the faces of her students. She could tell that none of them wanted to be in school. Heck, she did not even want to be there. The woman looked towards the back of the room, and saw a student with orange hair faced down, sleeping on his desk. The Nerve! That was like a slap in the face to the woman. She wanted to kick his ass, but that would get her fired. He was lucky this was the last period of the day.

The woman walked over to the orange haired student. "Hey! Wake up!" The woman yelled. The student must have not heard her. He was still asleep.

The woman stormed back over to her desk and picked her roster. She smiled. She walked over to the student and started to pluck hairs off his head. Alarmed by the stinging pain, he woke up.

"What the---"

"You went to sleep in my class." The woman declared. "You better have a reason Mr. Ichigo."

Ichigo rubbed his head. It took him a moment to notice that he was starring at his new Language arts teacher.

"I was up late last night looking for something." was his answer.

The woman turned around and looked at her other students. "My name is Airika Yominochi! It is Ms. Yominochi for you! I do not accept excuses in my class m'kay?"

Just when Airika was going to add more to her lecture, the final bell for the day rung, and everyone left. Everyone except Ichigo. Airika halted him.

"You must be punished!"

Airika pulled out the piece of paper with her haiku on it. "Here. I know my writing sucks, so your punishment will be to read this whole paper."

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but decided it would have been best if he did not. He wanted to make a lasting impression on Airika. That is something he rarely does to teachers that is. Ichigo took the paper out of Airika's hand.

"Now can I leave?" Ichigo asked, sounding somewhat impatient.

"You are dismissed." Airika cooed.

Just when Ichigo was through the thresh whole of Airika's classroom, Airika's pocket started to glow an eerie red. Startled, Ichigo turned back around. Airika dug into her pocket, and pulled out a necklace. Not any ordinary necklace, this necklace was made out of pure diamond. The red glow got brighter and brighter.

"Crapola….The Nova's in trouble." Airika muttered. "I've been waiting fifty years for this…"

_What…fifty years? _Ichigo knew Airika wasn't fifty years old. She looked at least eighteen years of age. Something was wrong with this picture. Moreover, with Rukia at home sick, he knew solving this problem alone was not going to be easy.

Ichigo raised a brow. "What the hell is happening? Just who are you?"

Airika clutched the necklace she was holding. "Look…I'm not one to lie, so listen up. You're a Soul Reaper right?"

Airika's comment took Ichigo by little surprise. So, Airika wasn't just an ordinary teacher.

"I could sense a faint spiritual pressure in the air. It didn't take long for me to notice that it was you who had been emitting it. Well, I'm a soul reaper too. I guess I'm a little curious about your talents, so I want you to help me search for someone before the hollows get to her first."

"You need help destroying hollows? You couldn't ask a better person to help you." Ichigo said triumphantly.

_Well, he sure is cocky…_

"Alright Ichigo, hurry up and change into your shinigami state!"

**Five long minuets later….. **

Ichigo was battle ready. It took him a while to find Cone underneath all of his things in his book bag, but he managed it.

Airika observed her student. "Good. I see you have a zanpackuto."

Airika walked over to her desk and pulled out a normal sized zanpackuto. Its sheath was rapped in a blue cloth. "However, I like mines better. Now, first we have to exterminate these hollows. Then we look for the Nova. There are hollows filled throughout this school, so will knock them out first."

Airika and Ichigo began to run the halls of the high school. They made a lot of twists and turns. Just when it seemed like they were never going to stop, Airika's steps came to a halt.

Ichigo gripped the handle of his zanpackuto. "Where are the hollows?"

"There is only one. We have been chasing him all this time. Expeditious little bastard isn't he? Keep your guard up or he'll----"

Airika was cut off, due to her student being bum rushed out of a window. Ichigo tried to push the hollow back, but he couldn't see it.

"…sneak up on you." Airika finished.

"Your next." Airika heard a voice snicker.

"Surrender now and I'll make your death a quick and painless one."

The hollow began to laugh. "How dare a woman try to threaten me? You better watch your tongue."

The hollow was fast. It never stopped running. Because it never stops running, it makes itself invisible to the human eye. Ichigo climbed back into the school.

"That bastard! I'm going to kick its ass!"

Airika closed her eyes and through down her blade. "You honestly think that because you run fast doesn't mean that I can't slay you?"

"Such Insolence!" The hollow gasped. "I'll kill you were you stand!"

The hollow tried to bum rush Airika, but she took one step back. He missed his attack completely. Before the hollow noticed that he had missed, Airika grabbed its tail, and swung it into a wall. Blood started to seep from its mouth.

"Why you--" The hollow started to say, but Airika gave it several punches to its ribs.

"Please…don't kill me! The hollow begged. I promise I won't hurt anyone any more!"

Airika stomped her heal into the hollow once more. "Now you're singing a different tune now that your life is at stake."

Airika stood up straight. "You may leave now beast."

Ichigo clenched his teeth. "I'm not letting that bastard live."

Airika turned to face Ichigo. She had her back turned. The hollow tried to move its tail once more.

"So, even when I spare your life, you still insist to fight?"

Airika turned back to the hollow. She extended her hand. "Kido spell number seven!" She cried.

Sharp waves of water impaled the hollow, and the hollow died on impact. Airika retrieved her zanpackuto and walked back over to the hollow's remains.

"Life is such a frail thing that should be cherished even if you're dead on the inside."

Ichigo's eyes widened at his teacher. Maybe she was crazy. Maybe she was sadistic. She could have even been down right evil. But one thing for sure, she knew how to fight a battle.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: Yeah!!!! I finally posted my Bleach fic! Now, this is a classic RenjiXOc fic ok? Urgh…you don't know how long I have been waiting to post this!!! I have like three different versions of this chapter! I know you all have a lot of questions, like…"What is a Nova?" Or…"who is Airika." Those questions will all be answered in the second chappie ok! In the beginning of each chapter, there will be a flash back ok? There will also be a song to match the mood of the chapter! The next song to chapter two is Shadow of the Day. But, I need reviews if this is going to continue ok? I hope you all liked the first chapter. Oh and this story takes place when Ichigo and Rukia go to the high school._


	2. Friends forgive each other!

I own nothing but Airika, Yuka, and Hayana!

* * *

The young girl sat next to her mother, eagerly awaiting the moment when she would start story time. Her mother always told the best stories to her. The young girl felt as if she was in a different world when she would listen to her mother tells stories about wondrous fables.

"Come on mom." The young girl pressed. "You know what time it is!"

The mother smiled. "Now, calm down Airika. I have a special story to tell you. Sadly, after I am finished, I must go. Caption Yammamoto has summoned me again for a new mission."

Airika flashed a quick smile then frowned. She did not want her mother to go away again. Every time her mother left on these missions, she would not come back home for a long time. Airika had to wait for her until she came back. Airika would worry about her mother often and wonder if she would ever come back. Moreover, as soon as her mother came back, Yammamoto would summon her again for an even dangerous mission.

The moonlight's glow shinned on Airika through the window. Airika inched her way onto her mother's lap. She was positive that the moonlight had to be an omen of some kind. Airika would scare very easily. She also had a low self-esteem. In anything she would do, no matter what the subject was, she would think that she sucked doing it.

"There is something special about the soul society and the human world. They both share the same sky. The living and the non living look upon the same blue sky."

Airika cupped her head in her hands. "The same sky?"

"Yes my dear." She said as she pulled a necklace out her kimono."The sky is a very important aspect to both worlds. It holds what may be the most important power source known to humankind…stars. Believe it or not zanpackuto spirits are made up from stars."

After Airika's mother finished her statement, Airika began to think of her zanpackuto. Though she was only a little girl (At this time), she was extremely smart and talented. After all, her mother was the third seat of squad six.

"Of course a power like that needs to be protected from dark forces who would want to abuse that power. They steal stars from the sky and use them for evil purposes."

"Wait, how can they steal stars from the sky? They are so high above us!"

The woman paused for a while. Explaining how shinigami steal stars from the sky to a six year old would be stressful for her.

"They simply pluck them from the sky." She replied while making hand jesters. The woman opened Airika's palm and put the necklace in her hand. The necklace glowed a bright blue. Airika starred at it in awe.

"This is the guardian's hope. This necklace will keep my spirit with you if I ever disappear. It will also protect you. Hold on to this Airika. It will come in handy someday. Now that you hold the necklace, you have become an honorary guardian of the Watcher of the Sky.

Airika's eyes twinkled. "Wow…that sounds like a huge responsibility. So what is a Watcher of the Sky?"

"The person that protects the stars! Silly Airika!" The woman laughed.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Airika complained. "I didn't know! Ok, so the stars need protection, so the Watcher of the sky protects them, and the guardians protect the watcher of the sky? That is excessively too much protecting! Why does the watcher of the sky need protecting?"

"I'm glad you asked. You see, the Watcher of the Sky will protect the stars, but in doing so, she will become a far more powerful zanpackuto spirit than the rest of the stars. We called it, a supernova. It is a weapon capable of mass destruction. Only a limited amount of shinigami have supernova. For instance, caption Yammamoto has one. However, in order to become a super nova, the Watcher of the Sky must have a pure soul to transform. Many people will try to hold her hostage, and maybe even kill her before she transforms. That is very dangerous. If she does not become a super nova, the whole world's natural balance will be tampered with. There is no telling what could happen! That's were her guardians come in! They protect her from those who wish to harm her! Do you get it now?"

"Yes!" Airika smiled." So are you a guardian mommy?"

It did not take long for Airika to notice that this was the reason why her mother had to go. To guard the super nova. Airika clutched her newly obtained necklace in her hand. Her blue eyes began to tear up. Her mother noticed that it was her time to leave and took Airika off her lap. She grabbed her zanpackuto and stepped towards the door.

"Promise me…you'll come back?" Airika said sobbing.

The mother stopped walking and starred softly at her daughter.

"W-What if you don't come back? Yammamoto cannot keep doing this! What if you die?"

Airika ran up to her mother. "I won't let you go--"

Airika's mom flash stepped behind Airika and knocked her out with a swift blow to the neck. She carried Airika to her room. She tucked her into her bed, and kissed her forehead. She looks at Airika's posters of female actor and models plastered around her room. That was Airika's dream, to become a model. She knew that this mission was dangerous. She knew that she might be killed. Therefore, she took the time to cherish life. Just so, her enemies would not take it.

"Be nice Airika. I will always watch over you."

* * *

I close both blinds below the window; I close both blinds and turn away. Sometimes solutions aren't so simple. Sometimes goodbyes the only way.

And the sun will set for you; the sun will set for you. And the shadow of the day, will embrace the world in gray and the sun will set for you.

In cards and flowers on your window, your friends all plead for you to stay. Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple. Sometimes goodbye's the only way.

And the sun will set for you; the sun will set for you. And the shadow of the day, will embrace the world in gray and the sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day, will embrace the world in gray and the sun will set for you

* * *

The brown haired shinigami eyes kept open. A bright light blurred her vision. Where was she? She dug her hands into the surface she was lying on. It felt like some sort of mattress.

"It's been nearly three days since you brought her in here Ichigo. Are you sure she is not dead?" A slightly sleepy Yuroichi asked. She sounded pissed. I would be too if I had to watch a woman for three days straight.

"If she was dead I wouldn't have brought her hear in the first place!" Ichigo shot. "She slayed a hollow, and just collapsed."

_Collapsed? _Airika thought_. I could not have collapsed! I took care of that hollow with no problems at all! _Airika wanted to get up, but for some odd reason her body would not move. _Oh no….I have been drugged! _Airika shut her eyes tightly so that neither of them could tell that she was awake.

"So this is your crazy new language arts teacher? Do you remember her name?" Another voice said. It was defiantly a male's voice.

"Nah I'm not good with names." Ichigo muttered.

Airika could not believe what she had heard_. What? That insolent kid!_

As soon as Airika was going to get up and say something, her necklace began to glow red again. Only this time, it glowed redder than ever.

Airika managed to sit up. Her head was throbbing in pain. She instantly fell back down. "You have got to be kidding me." Airika winced.

"Don't strain your self," Yuroichi said. "What's happening to you?"

Airika touched her necklace. "Was I really knocked out for three days?"

"Yep, you were knocked out cold." Urahara joined in.

Just when Airika was going to explain the situation to the three, her cell phone started to ring. Airika dug into her pocket and pulled it out.

"Who the hell is it?"

"Uh…Airika! A shrieking voice answered. "It's me Hayana! There are people dressed in black with sharp swords trying to kill me! All I have to fend my self with is my bat! Help me!"

Airika's eyes widened. Hayana was Airika's best friend in the human world. They were roommates. They were friends since child hood.

"What? Do you feel a sort of tingling feeling in your hand?"

"I don't know! Just save me!"

Hayana ended the call. _Oh no….this cannot be good. The super nova will have to wait! _

"_Change of plans! I have to go save my friend right quick! Thank you all for your help!"_

"_You think we are going to let you go so easily? We know you are a soul reaper. You have to answer a few questions." Yuroichi said shrewdly._

_Airika got up and grabbed her zanpackuto. "I'll come back I promise!"_

_Airika flash stepped out of Urahara's shop. She quickly arrived to the front of her and Hayana's house. Soul reapers were scattered around the house. On there shinigami uniform was a red orb like sign. They were not shinigami from the seriate. Airika's ran up to the closes goon and grabbed his kimono._

"_Why the hell are you guys here?" Airika demanded. _

_The unlucky shinigami grunted. "Hey, you must be the newbie. We are trying to capture the super nova, but she's putting up a fight in there."_

_Airika's heart raced. Her best friend -- a super nova? No way!_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Well yeah. She is emitting spirit waves like crazy. Her name is Hayana Toshiba, age--"_

_Airika's grip tightened around the shinigami's uniform. "Today is your lucky day! You get saved from my sword!_

_Airika threw the soul reaper across the sky. That got the others attention._

"_Shit she is a guardian."_

_Airika unsheathed her zanpackuto._

"_Die you bastards!"_

* * *

_Hayana was hiding in her closet with a baseball bat in her hands. These people were crazy. _

"_Come on…why won't you come with us?"_

"_Uh because you guys are stupid idiots who want to kill me."_

_The soul reaper did not like Hayana's tone. Hayana swung her bat to intimidate the soul reaper, but he just grew angry._

"_Listen you little worm I--"_

_KRIIIIING! Hayana opened the door open and hit the shinigami's head. He flew into the wall. Hayana was a pro at baseball. She was not just a girly girl._

"_Airika! Helllp!"_

_Airika busted through the front door. Most of the shinigami were slain. Airika and Hayana lived in a huge house; therefore, Hayana could have been anywhere making it much harder for Airika to find her._

"_Hayana! Where are you?"_

"_I'm right here!" Hayana yelled. She was at the top of the staircase. Airika waved to Hayana and smiled._

"_Hurry up!"_

_A huge explosion hit the ceiling, causing Hayana to fall down the steps. Ouch…thirty-one steps. As soon as Hayana was done falling, Airika busted into laughter._

"_OUCH! This is not funny!"_

_Airika was laughing so hard that she did not notice that a surviving soul reaper had grabbed Hayana. He had some sort of wings, and began to fly into the sky._

"_Crapola!" Airika exclaimed. "They are up to high!"_

_Airika looked at her zanpackuto and smiled. "Lilyan separate!"_

_Airika's zanpackuto split into two steel fans._

"_Hayana you better hope I have some good aim!"_

_Airika threw her right steel fan up into the air. It was a chance, but Airika knew she could hit the right person. The fan brushed against Hayana's chest, almost cutting her in half. Hayana fainted._

"_Fuck." Airika stammered._

_She threw her left fan into the air, successfully cutting the shinigami in half. The fainted Hayana crashed down to earth into Airika's arms. Airika scanned her home and frowned. _

"_Well, it looks like we have to go back to the soul society."_

* * *

_A/N: Wow that was a long chapter. The next chapter's song is unforgiven. Thanks for the reviews! I love me reviews! Make me happy and review Kay? I know I got lazy in the end. It's 10 something so yeah I deserve it!_


End file.
